One Shot, Two Shot
by AnonimoSMW
Summary: A collection of one shots I write at ungodly hours. Requests are welcomed though be warned, I have no memory of writing half of these...
1. Chapter 1

Samairah al-Abbas shivered in the cold chill of autum. She deposited the trash into the garbage cans and began hauling them back up to her grandparents house. The rumble of the cans made the walk much louder and much more taxing.

Once she'd reached the back of the house she parked the large trash bins against the the ivy covered house. Sam began to make her way toward the door but stopped. _Something_ was off, _something_ felt wrong. That sense of wrongness was something Sam had learned to trust ever since she'd become a Valkyrie.

Slowly she turned her body and she was greated with the sight of a man with an untamed beard and broad-brimmed hat. He was dressed in a tattered blue coat and a pungent scent wafted from him. If not for the eye patch, she would have mistaken him for homeless and broke.

"Odin?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Samairah" The seemingly homeless man said nodding his head at her in acknowlagment. His voice vibrated through her and it held power. Yep, definitly Odin.

"What? I don't understand" She said after bowing deeply to him, as a show of respect.

"I need a favor".

"From me? I'm sure there are many Valkyrie capable-" She started before being cut off by the All-Father.

"No, I need you. Tomorrow there will be a boy who will die on Longfellow Bridge. He will fight, and if he fights bravely you must bring him to Valhalla." He said.

"I don't-" Sam stuttered out, "I don't understand".

"You must do this and not tell another soul of what we've discussed tonight" Odin said again, his single eye staring at her with intensity

"Yes, as you wish" She said, resigned. A headache was coming on, she just knew it was. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "Might I inquire why you haven't been at Vahalla-" She stopped. When she opened her eyes, the All-father had left, vanished. Oh, she was definitely going to have a headache later.

Sighing she turned and went back inside using the back door. She walked into the washroom and scoured the medicine cabinet for a Tylenol. After two months, she finally sees Odin again and she's not allowed to speak a word of it anyone else. It would give some of the other Valkyries hope, but Gunilla would claim it was a lie. Something that her silver tongue had created to trick them. Pity they wouldn't know, Sam thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

I considered everything I'd been through—death and resurrection, fishing for the World Serpent, fighting with giants, running from monster squirrels, binding a wolf on the disappearing island.

"How much you want to bet?" I said

"Bring it on, cousin."

"Lunch?" I suggested "I know a great falafel place."

"You've got a bet" she said. "Let's hear what you've been up to."

"Oh, no," I said. "Your story is so amazing? You go first."

"Fine fine" Annabeth said laughing and bumping into me purposefully. "Whatever you say Magnus, but you've been warned. My story is not for the light hearted. Now, where should I begin? Let's start with when I finally ran away."

"At seven I left. I couldn't take it anymore and well, I ran. I was out on the streets when Luke and Thalia found me. For a time it was perfect, we were a family and we stuck together. We all had our reasons for leaving. Anyways we met Grover who was a-" She paused, "a satyr"

"A Satyr? Like Chiron from that Disney movie?" I interrupted

Annabeth scoffed, "Disney's got it all wrong, he's actually a centaur and Hera is most definitely not a loving mother" clearly she had some bad memories behind that which made me laugh to her annoyance.

Shaking her head she was about to pick up where she left off when I asked yet another question, "Why did you run away?" I was genuinely curious

"Spiders" she replied with finality in her voice, though I chose to ignore it

"Spiders? You're not afraid of spiders are you?" I baited

"I was assault by a flood of spiders! I screamed for my dad but my step-mom claimed that I was just making it up."

"And were you?"

"No! They hid whenever she came in and by the time morning would come the bit marks had disappeared!" Annabeth sounded surprisingly upset about it.

"Okay, sorry" I said holding up my hands to mimic surrender.

"Anyway, Grover took us some place safe but Thalia didn't make it. Zeus to pity on her, since she was his daughter and turned her into a pine tree" She wasn't telling me everything but I figured it not to be important.

She completed her story and in turn I told her mine, she'd had such a hard life for someone our age and I finally noticed the pain that she held in her eyes. I saw the weight of the world on her shoulders, which she'd apparently actually had to hold.

Gods, she'd had a horrible life (to put it kindly). She'd given me a whole new definition of a hard-knock life. I glanced down at my empty plate that once held falafels. Even though she had won the bet she'd still bought them.

He stood up, "You wanna hang out later?" He asked hopefully, he wanted to be closer to his cousin to help her when she was having another of her near death experiences.

Annabeth smiled at him, "Not right now, but this isn't the last you're going to see of me Magnus Chase" She pretend threatened. I laughed as we walked out of the building into the sun that shone down on us.

"Goodnight Annabeth" I mocked her with a bow "until next time"


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah so I didn't know how to add chapters to a story but I finally figured it out, I've had these up my sleeve for a while just wasn't sure how to publish them, I know they're kind of all over the place but I hope you enjoy!**

Gunilla sat quietly in her chariot watching a horrible blood bath take place in Afghanistan. Sighing she watched as another soldier felt on the field. So many died but which would she bring back to Valhalla? This was always a difficult choice, one that the questions every time she made it. Who to bring back, who fought the most valiantly, the most gallantly? Who was worthy?

Every decision she made she questioned. And honestly after her terrible choice to trust Alces why shouldn't she question her judgement.

She snapped her attention back to the gruesome scene in front of her. To the war that was raging. She'd taken notice of a young man helping fallen soldier's get out of harm's way. He would run out, in the open, so that others who were probably already dead or dying get to safety.

That would work. He would do nicely. Now all she had to do was wait until his enemy struck him down. Sounds cruel but everyone dies at some point, and the people of the battle field often had shorter lives. It wasn't menacing, it was just a fact.

She saw the man freeze and drop his weapon screaming out in agony. That would be her cue. She swooped low as the man fell and hit the ground the light leaving his eyes. She wrapped an arm around him and pulled him up into her chariot.

Time to return to Valhalla. She thought wearily as she made her way back. All the work she'd have to do when she returned made her shoulders sag. She no doubt loved her job but at times it seemed like a Wight she wanted to put down for a while. A weight that she wished to share with someone. None of that, she thought to herself angrily. Her mind always seemed to think of him at any chance it got. Which is bad she reminded herself.

Maybe it was bad but it was impossible to forget someone who made such a big impact on her life. Stop that she chided again. Yeah, this is just great, now I'm taking to myself in my head. That doesn't scream crazy at all.

Sighing she looked ahead and attempted to wipe the memory from her mind.

She walked into Valhalla in a quiet stupor. Maybe later tonight she'd let herself remember. It had been a while anyways. Passing the body to one of the many healers in Valhalla she held her breath. Today hadn't been too bad, luckily.

Valhalla was, as usual, at its perfect temperature as she entered the elevator. Of course the elevator music was as cheesy as always as she rode up to her room. She entered to she beautiful suite that she was proud to call home it was filled with beautiful golden objects and lined with red. She had only a little while before dinner so she changed her close and headed down so not to be late.

Even though they weren't to start eating for a whole thirty minutes the place was already buzzing with people making the preparations. The familiarity was something she'd always cherished about this Valhalla. She set to work helping the other Valkyrie and soon the thirty minutes passed. She was running about as more Valkyrie came in with the new residence in the hotel. She hopped the others would enjoy their stories. Maybe.

The new people were introduced and everyone had been ready to dig into their meals when Odin spoke. "Gunilla." He said his authority silencing everyone, which was a hard feat.

"Yes All- Father?"

"I've a new Valkyrie for you. If she passes your judgement she would love to serve and prevent Ragnarok."

"I'll need more information about her sir, I—"

"And that can be arranged. Tonight after dinner than?" Odin suggested

"I believe that will work" She said nervously.

After dinner she stayed back until all the tables had been cleaned and everyone had left the room. A young Arabic girl walked into the room, she looked to be about 14 years old and her eyes darted around the room taking in everything.

"What is your name dear?" Gunilla asked smiling

"My name is Samirah al-Abbas" The young girl said self-consciously twirling a lock of her dark brown hair around her finger. Her eyes had yet to meet Gunilla and when they did they were both dark and bright, just like his. Immediately she just knew that she was a child of Loki and not to be trusted. Just like him. It was like the gods were having a laugh making her life as hard and horrible as possible.

But clearly Odin favored her and he would allow this girl to be a Valkyrie no matter her option. That's when she made the decision, she would do everything in her power to remove her. She may very well become a Valkyrie but she would most certainly not remain one. This young girl would have all the hardest jobs and Gunilla vowed that whatever trickery this Samirah al-Abbas had up her sleeve would be destroyed.

Gunilla smiled at Samirah but her smile was cold and calculating, "It is so nice to meet you"

 **R &R (that's what people say right?)**


End file.
